generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Basics What Is This? Some thing I came up with when All My Children and One Life To Live were cancelled Why Public? Not sure how to make it private, I use this to just organize my thoughts. More In Depth What Happened To Sonny? I always figured in the series finale Sonny would die. I guess kind of like Jax of Sons Of Anarchy except Sonny wouldn't have gone because of a vote or because of a suicide, but because of an enemy or something. The Age Groups Don't Make Sense I know. Kristina is Gay I started this before Kristina came out as fluid. I liked her and Ethan together, so this happened. Who is Chloe Mathers? An OC I created when Michael was portrayed by Drew Garrett before Chad Duell ruined the role in my opinion. Who is Brooke Spencer? Long-lost daughter of Luke and Laura. I felt that the storyline where Helena Cassadine had the painting with something inside was really anti-climactic. So I thought of it being a birth certificate for a a long lost daughter for Luke and Laura who they thought died at birth. Why Did You Cast Former Actors As New Characters? The characters of Taylor Lovett, Jenny Martin, Ian Slater and Cameron Webber are portrayed by actors who were on One Life to Live and General Hospital. I have always liked Kelley Missal so I wanted to bring her back and also liked Natalie Hall and also brought her back. I was running out of ideas so I just cast Finn Witrock and Trent Garrett. Who Are The Adult Couples/Parents In This Series I tried to keep my ships with the ones that already existed. If a parent was going to be involved more and never had a huge love interest, I usually just made up a name and a quick character. I did that in the case of Shane Morasco and Jack Manning * Marisa Tasker/JR Chandler (AMC) * Elizabeth Webber/Nikolas Cassadine (GH) * Elizabeth Webber/Zander Smith (GH) * Robin Scorpio/Patrick Drake (GH) * Jessica Buchanan/Nash Brennan (OLTL) * Michael Corinthos/Chloe Mathers (GH) * Jack Manning/Peyton Lenz-OC (OLTL) * Amanda Dillon/Jake Martin (AMC) * Amanda Dillon/JR Chandler (AMC) * Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara (GH) MY OTP * Diane Miller/Max Giambetti (GH) * Matt Hunter/Maxie Jones (GH) * James Ford/Starr Manning (OLTL) * Patrick Drake/Lisa Niles (GH) * Tad Martin/Cara Castillo (AMC) * Tad Martin/Babe Carey (AMC) * Michael McBain/Marcy (OLTL) * John McBain/Natalie Buchanan (OLTL) * Damian Spinelli/Ellie Trout (GH) * Cutter Wentworth/Cristine Carr (OLTL) * Ethan Lovett/Kristina Davis (GH) * Lorenzo Alcazar/Skye Quartermaine * Jesse Hubbard/Angie (AMC) * Steve Webber/Olivia Falconeri (GH) * Lucky Spencer/Siobhan McKenna (GH) * Jessica Buchanan/Robert Ford (OLTL) * Langston Wilde/Robert Ford (OLTL) * Shane Morasco/Mikaela James-OC (OLTL) * Danielle Manning/Nate Salinger (OLTL) * Jason Morgan/Brooke Spencer-OC (GH) * Cole Thornhart/Starr Manning (OLTL) * Bianca Montgomery/Zach Slater (AMC) * Bianca Montgomery/Michael Cambias (AMC) * Ryan Lavery/Greenlee Smythe (AMC) * Carly Jacks/Jasper Jacks (GH) * Cristian Vega/Rama Patel (OLTL) * TJ Ashford/Molly Lansing (GH) * Brenda Barrett/Aleksander (GH) * Kelly Cramer/Joey Buchanan (OLTL) * Sonny Corinthos/Ava Jerome (GH) * Lucas Jones/Brad Cooper (GH) * Destiny Evans/Matthew Buchanan (OLTL) * Destiny Evans/Jeffrey King (OLTL-Reboot) * Frankie Hubbard/Randi Morgan (AMC) * Felix DuBois/Donny Sheldon (GH) * Brot Monroe/Natalia Fowler (AMC) * Mateo Santos/Hayley Vaughan (AMC) * Mateo Santos/Raquel Dion (AMC) * Hamilton Finn/Hayden Barnes (GH) * Asher Pike/Colby Chandler (AMC) * Shaun Evans/Vivian Wright (OLTL) * Olivia Falconeri/Julian Jerome (GH) * Curtis Ashford/Valerie Spencer (GH) * Sabrina Santiago/Carlos Rivera (GH) * Kendall Hart/Zach Slater (AMC) * Kendall Hart/Ryan Lavery (AMC) There will be some unnamed or single parent characters that are the children of: * Milo Giambetti (GH) * Valentin Cassadine (GH) * Madison North (AMC) * Adam Chandler (AMC) * Maya Ward (GH) * Andre Maddox (GH) * Sarah Webber (GH) * Brook Lynn Ashton (GH) * Britt Westbourne (GH) * Nathan West (GH) * Nelle Benson (GH) * Joe Rivera (GH) * Skye Quartermaine (GH) * Dillon Quartermaine (GH) * Griffin Munro (GH) * Sarah Roberts (OLTL) * Matthew Buchanan (OLTL) * Damon Miller (AMC) * Kelly Lee (GH) * Kyle Sloane (GH) * Rosalie Martinez (GH) * Vimal Patel (OLTL) * Annie Novak (AMC) * Claire Walsh (GH) * Britney Jennings (OLTL) * Reese Williams (AMC) * Dante Falconeri (GH) * Adriana Cramer (OLTL) There will be descendents/relatives of * Matt Hunter (GH) * Leila Mir (GH) * Andre Karpov (GH)